The invention relates to the field of apparatus suitable for use with a landscape tool for landscaping around an article, such as a tree, post or rock.
It is frequently desired to landscape around articles, such as by tilling the ground, or mowing the grass around trees, lamp posts or the like. However, many landscape tools are affixed to large transport devices such as tractors or BOBCAT utility vehicles. These transport devices are frequently difficult to maneuver around such common obstacles, and such maneuvers can be time consuming and may involve some risk to the operator, such as by tipping of the transport device when driven on an incline. Thus, it is desirable to have a means for using a landscape tool around an obstacle in circumstances where the landscape tool is secured to a transport device. Such an apparatus would be particularly useful for the landscaping of highway shoulders and other regions where speed and efficiency are important.
Various methods and devices for landscaping around obstacles have been proposed in the prior art. However, none entirely overcomes the difficulties associated with the need to use a range of landscape tools in all areas around the perimeter of obstacles having varying shapes and sizes.
Canadian Patent No. 1,318,168 of Cameron (xe2x80x9cCameronxe2x80x9d) discloses a spinning vertical pillar device adapted to mount on the belly of attractor. This device may be extended laterally from the tractor in a substantially straight line at right angles to the direction of movement of the tractor. However, this device does not provide a ready means of landscaping the area directly opposite the obstacle from the tractor. Moreover, to landscape close to the obstacle, it may be necessary to carefully adjust the tractor position on several occasions, as the tool is advanced around different regions of the obstacle perimeter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,249 of Morkoski (xe2x80x9cMorkoskixe2x80x9d) discloses a mobile orchard cultivator adapted for cultivating the ground areas to the trunks of trees. Morkoski teaches the use of a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped broken ring of fixed internal and external diameter, with tines extending radially outwards therefrom. The apparatus is advanced until the obstacle is located within the interior of the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d portion of the device, and the device is then rotated about the obstacle. This device does not provide for the independent drive of the landscape tool. Thus, such a system may be unsuitable for use with some landscape tools, such as mower blades which must move rapidly in order to be effective. Moreover, the ability of this device to permit landscaping close to an obstacle is limited by the fixed internal diameter of the apparatus. In particular, where an obstacle is substantially smaller than the interior diameter of the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d rotating portion of the apparatus, the ground immediately adjacent to the obstacle may not be landscaped. In addition, where obstacles are larger than the interior diameter of the apparatus, or are not substantially circular, this apparatus may prove unsuitable for use in landscaping around them.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,302 of Barry (xe2x80x9cBarryxe2x80x9d) discloses a mowing apparatus adapted for use around posts and the like. This apparatus includes a substantially xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped tool carrying unit, on which independently powered mowers may be mounted. The apparatus as a whole is mounted to the side of a tractor, and initially the open side of the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d is positioned oriented in the direction of movement of the tractor. As the tractor is advanced, an obstacle enters the interior portion of the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d. The apparatus is then engaged as the tractor moves forward, such that the apparatus rotates approximately 180xc2x0 around the obstacle while the tractor moves in a forward direction. This apparatus may prove unsuitable in many situations where it is difficult to accurately regulate the forward movement of the tractor, as the rotation of the apparatus may depend, to some extent, upon the application of force by the obstacle on the apparatus. Additionally, this apparatus may prove unsuitable for use with large obstacles the diameter of which exceeds the total interior diameter available in the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,201 of Van Vleet (xe2x80x9cVan Vleetxe2x80x9d) discloses an implement carrier for mounting implements such as mower blades or tiller blades including a deck which is pivotable about a pivot axis suitable for use in pivoting the implement about an obstacle. The pivotable deck of Van Vleet comprises a substantially circular solid deck, with an open wedge cut into it. The apparatus is presented to the obstacle such that the obstacle enters the wedge-shaped slot in the deck, and the deck may be rotated about the obstacle. This apparatus may suffer from many of the weaknesses previously identified in the apparatus of Morkoski and Barry. In particular, this apparatus may prove unsuitable for use with large obstacles whose diameter exceeds the diameter of the slot in the deck at the center of rotation. Additionally, this apparatus may prove unsuitable for use in landscaping immediately adjacent to irregularly shaped obstacles or obstacles of varying sizes, as the location of the implements relative to the center of rotation appear fixed.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for landscaping around obstacles.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided an apparatus suitable for using a landscape tool around an obstacle. The apparatus comprises a frame adapted to operatively connect the apparatus to a transport device, a traveler, an open-centered support having a gap therein, an engager, and a laterally adjustable tool attachment bracket. The open-centered support is secured to the frame and is adapted to slidably engage as a traveler. The engager is adapted to operatively connect the traveler to a driver, permitting the driver to cause the traveler to slide along a support. The laterally adjustable tool attachment bracket is secured to the traveler and is adapted to receive the landscape tool. In operation, the apparatus is presented to the obstacle such that the obstacle passes through the gap into the open-centered of the support, whereupon the engager engages the driver and the traveler slides along its support, such that the tool moves around the obstacle.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of using a landscape tool around an obstacle. The method comprises the steps of obtaining an apparatus, securing the tool to the bracket, presenting the apparatus to the obstacle, activating the driver, and operatively connecting the traveler to the driver. The apparatus obtained comprises a frame, a traveler, an open-centered support, an engager, and a laterally adjustable tool attachment bracket. The frame is adapted to operatively connect the apparatus to a transport device. The open-centered support is adapted to slidably engage the traveler. The engager is adapted to operatively connect the traveler to a driver permitting the driver to cause the traveler to slide along its support. The laterally adjustable tool attachment bracket is secured to the traveler and to the tool. The apparatus is presented to the obstacle such that the obstacle passes through the gap in the open-centered of the support and the tool is in the desired position. The traveler is operatively connected to the driver and thereby causing the traveler to slide along the support.